User talk:Lihyahm of BS01
- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 15:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe someone hacked into Naruto's account? Do you have proof that it was Naruto and not some hacker? on his behalf, i suggest you guys give him another chance, he's changed his password, and it doesn't make any sense that he would insult you guys. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Unless we can prove his account was hacked, he's blocked. Also, after Naruto was blocked, another account using the same IP vandalised the wiki. All the evidence points to him vandalising, insulting us, and creating a duplicate account. Lihyahm of BS01 Hi know who I am? -Kazi22 Talk 14 April 2008 :Yep. Lihyahm of BS01 Nice to see ya! -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 You can't blocked that guy? -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 :What do you mean? I don't have sysop on here, and no one is on BZP who can help. This is why we don't have anonymous users on BS01. Lihyahm of BS01 I thought you were a staffie here and I am glad we don't have anonymous users on BS01. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 :Nope. I have sysop on BS01 though. Lihyahm of BS01 Hey hey Lihyahm, in biosector01, i need help on creating an account, when i click on login/create account, it doesn't say anything about creating account.Toa Xairos 01:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Swert had recently disabled account creation due to a vandal using proxys to get past blocks. You should be able to create an account at the moment. ~Li ::A bunch of BS01 users keep coming over here, swearing and claiming we copy info from you guys. Is there anyway you could tell them not to do that? I'm asking this as a fellow Bionicle fan. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) To panakalego: Can't toa auserv or someone just block'em?Toa Xairos 18:20, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but the Admins are only on once or twice a day, so it takes awhile. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:28, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Ohh ok.About miserix, whatt did you meant i was asking the wrong person, who's the right one to ask???Toa Xairos 18:47, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :That wasn't what I was talking about. And to answer it, yes, the winning model will be Miserix. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Ahem... , I must have been gone the day they voted you in charge of our policies... I find nothing wrong with trivia, and I'm tired of saying we don't do things the same way BS01 does, it's what makes us different from you guys. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :It's not from BS01. It's from Wikipedia. You should be able to incorporate trivia sections into the main article. It makes it easier to read and understand. ::Actually, he is right. The semi(not really)-active editor at wikipedia MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::I guess I agree, sorry if I sounded a little... offensive. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It's fine. I understand where you were coming from. ~Li